District of the Stars: 5x5
District of the Stars: 5x5 (usually shorted to DOTS: 5x5) is the prequel to DOTS: Danger Days. DOTS: 5x5 focuses on the story of the original "Color Paladins" that eventually shape the timeline of DOTS: Danger Days, and showing the backstory of the "DOTSverse". The title may change to District of the Stars: Primordial in the future. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol for DOTS: 5x5 in Chrisis/the Manaverse is a heart with wings. This alludes to the heart symbol of the entire DOTSverse. The heart represents the souls of the DOTSverse, which are in a heart shape. The addition of wings represent Iris and Rubra, the two main protagonists of 5x5, who both have wings. A colored version of the symbol is shown as rainbow colored in a pic of Nio, the only true character in Chrisis. Chris DOTS: 5x5 is the one of the stories with two Chris variations, Azureus and Callaina. This is also the first non-male Chris variation, as Callaina does not have a set gender and identifies as genderfluid, using both she/her and he/him pronouns. Both have a blue color scheme, supporting the Chris theme of having blue color schemes, though this is also due to their identities as the Blue and Cyan paladins respectively. Callaina is also apart of the "squad" of Turquoises, which include DOTS: Danger Days Turquoise and the canon-but-kinda-uncanon daughter of Cobalt and Ruri. Callaina and Azureus resemble a "left brain right brain", as Callaina is energetic and impulsive and Azureus is slow and calculated. Azureus is also infamous for sleeping all the time, as being a paladin does not require anything aside from the consumption of light (whether this be through devouring flowers or absorbing sunlight), thus making him available to sleep all day. Description The sort of “prequel” to DOTS: Danger Days; In the beginnings of Juno, there was Prince Helios, Princess Selene, and the stars. As time goes on after a royal incident between day and night, Prince Helios and Princess Selene get into a fight, driving away the stars and cursing Juno’s skies to be starless, unless the stars ever return. As Helios and Selene argue about who truly drove their extended family and true rulers of the District of the Stars away, a war breaks out between the two of them. As their battles, arguing, and destruction continue throughout the split between the District of the Stars (now separated into the Solar Empire and the Lunar Terrain), Helios and Selene realize they’ve helped create 4 new, “starless” light deities, including 2 of which that create Juno’s ultimate heroes: the original paladins. List of Characters Rubra (Red Paladin) Aurantiaco (Orange Paladin) Auri (Yellow Paladin) Viridis (Green Paladin) Callaina (Cyan Paladin) Azureus (Blue Paladin) Violae (Violet Paladin) Rosea (Magenta Paladin) Iris Alba Lux Eris Violetta Arke Helios Solaris Selene Lunaris Cynthia Lunaris Pandia Lunaris Asteria Trivia * DOTS: 5x5 features the story on why it is called "District of the Stars" in regards to the DOTSverse. This is due to the war between the Lunar Terrain and Solar Empire, separating the country of the "District of the Stars". The District of the Stars itself is named after a location on Wizard101, Mana's favorite MMO. * The original premise of DOTS: 5x5 did not focus on the original paladins, and focused on the previous paladins prior to DOTS: Danger Days. These paladins would've taken place in an industrial era where a previous version of Marengo Payne was a main villain yet main protagonist. Maren would be destroying magical trees and cause the unused idea of Stardust Valley, an apocalyptic version of the country Celestia. It would also feature a side plot including a rivalry between the Red Paladin and Blue Paladin. The idea was scrapped because it "felt too much like a war movie" and that the original paladins would be much more important to explore. * The unused Blue Paladin of the unused version of DOTS: 5x5 was rebranded and reused for Rivals of Prisma as Prince Zafiro Indigo. ** While unintentional, the unused Blue Paladin's arc may have eventually become Diem Zephyrdust's, as both are royals with deep regret over their actions that were made for a logical/strategic reason rather than a morally good one. * The title "5x5" refers to the 10 paladins. The title is a mistake however, as Alba and Ater/Eris were meant to be paladins previously but was changed, making only 8 paladins in 5x5. A more accurate title would be 4x4, but Mana is too attached to the title of 5x5. ** However, the title may change to DOTS: Primordial in order to reference it being the origin story to DOTS: Danger Days.